Till Kingdom Come
by arabeska-czech
Summary: Czech translation of english original Till Kingdom Come by Apalapucian. With her kind permission.


**Till Kingdom Come**

**Autor: **Apalapucian

**Překlad**: arabeska

**Beta**: elbi

**Povolení** **k** **překladu**: Ano

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří knihy o Harry Potterovi přeložili do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je gillan. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního zisku.

* * *

Coldplay – Till Kingdom Come

Vzali se v listopadu.

Poblíž Potterových je pěkná mýtina, zářivě zbarvené listoví tam podestýlá lesní půdu a ranní slunce se prodírá skrz holé větve. Čas svatby by mohl většinu obtěžovat, ale první polibek páru se udál při východu slunce před pár podzimy, nevěsta je nostalgická a stejně tam není zas tolik hostů, kteří by si stěžovali.

Dokonce i Sirius Black, ženichův svědek, se najednou kvůli té výjimečné události promění v ranní ptáče.

Jak se očekávalo, za svítání klepe na ženichovy dveře, aby ho probudil, a najde ho už bdělého, sedícího na kraji postele, zírajícího na odraz v zrcadle ve vzdáleném koutě místnosti. Ženich vypadá omámený.

Sirius se ptá, co je najednou tak špatně, a James Potter si rukou prohrábne vlasy, oči upřené na svého nejlepšího přítele, ale nevidící jej.

„Měl jsem se nechat ostříhat," šeptá. „Jak říkala Marlene."

Sirius na něj shlédne a potom vypukne smíchy, protože James musel absolutně zešílet. V posledních dvou týdnech, kdy byl s tou rudovlasou uličnicí zasnouben, trval na tom, že jeho vlasy zůstanou i na ten velký den stejně jako vždy tvrdohlavě rozcuchané. Lily se to líbí, stále jim opakoval, přesně takhle se jí to líbí, jsem si jistý.

Sirius se nepřestává smát (byl nervózní, stále je a jeho nervozita se konečně uvolnila) a nakonec se přidá i James, kroutí hlavou, svírá ustavičně nezkrotné vlasy a přeje si, aby se Marlene tolik nesmála, a aby to Lily nevadilo.

oOo

Mary Macdonaldová – neoficiální pořadatelka svatby a strážkyně pořádku obklopena tím, co by mohlo být historicky nejchaotičtějším kruhem přátel – nutí kluky nosit motýlky, protože v Bradavicích stále ztráceli kravaty a to ona zatraceně vůbec nehodlá řešit. Zdá se tím být tak bizarně nadšená, takže nevěsta souhlasí. (Ačkoliv to na Jamesovi tajně miluje, tehdy i teď, skrytě miluje, když je jeho kravata nakřivo a košile nahoře rozepnutá, když má vyhrnuté rukávy a paže na jejích bocích a rty jen centimetry od jejích.)

oOo

Podzimní listí šustí pod nevěstinými botami, když kráčí ušlapanou travou, která tvoří uličku, paže Remuse Lupina ovinutá kolem její vlastní. Pláče. Remus jí krátce tiskne ruku a ona k němu vyšle uslzený úsměv. Remus si uvědomuje, že si ženich stále kouše ret, a podle toho, jak stále mrká a houpe se na patách a pohrává si s vlasy a brýlemi a manžetami, usuzuje, že James se také musí cítit uchvácený.

Sirius stojí vedle Jamese, vypadá elegantně, ruce v kapsách. Uznale kývne nad Remusovým oblečením a ušklíbne se. Remus protočí oči.

Otáčí se k nevěstě. „V pořádku, Lily?"

Zhluboka se nadechuje. „Ano."

„Připravena?"

„Ne... Nemyslím, že jsem."

Uchechtne se. Ona také. Nervózně.

„Díky, že jsi tady," říká a letmo si položí hlavu na Remusovo rameno.

„Víš, že netoužím být nikde jinde."

Postřehne její popotáhnutí.

„Tolik ho miluju, víš?"

A je to směšné, ale Remusovo srdce se dme a až tehdy ucítí zaštípání slz v koutcích očí. „Ten zatracenej pitomec tě miluje už věky."

oOo

„V pohodě?" ptá se Sirius Jamese.

„Ne."

„Ale sklapni. Na tohle jsi čekal celej život."

„Jo, čekal."

„Dejcháš?"

„Netuším."

oOo

Marlene McKinnonová se nedokáže podívat na ženicha, aniž by nevybuchla smíchy. S vědomím, že by si za to nevysloužila ničí uznání, dál sedí na místě a snaží se nevrhat pohledy směrem k Jamesovi, jeho křečovité tváři, prstům a komickým vlasům.

Naklání se do strany a šťouchá do Mary, která se sepnutýma rukama a zasněnýma očima sleduje Lily.

„Později, McKinnonová," říká Mary.

„Ta korunka z kvítí byl tvůj nápad, že?"

„Ano. Buď zticha."

„Trochu přehnané, nemyslíš?"

Mary se na ni zlostně dívá. „Ne. Vypadá na ní překrásně!"

Marlene krčí rameny. „Když myslíš."

Jenže Mary začíná vypadat sklíčeně a Marlene si v duchu vrazí facku. Znovu do ní lehce dloubne a tiše se chichotá. „Dělám si srandu, Mary," říká a překvapí ji, že to tak nějak myslí vážně. „Myslím, že jsem nervózní. Říkám hlouposti, když jsem nervózní."

Mary ji pozoruje a potom se usměje. „Já taky," přiznává. „Ale je to ten dobrý druh nervozity, ne?"

Marlene se znovu podívá na Jamese a Siriuse. „Jo." A to také myslí vážně. „Jo, to je."

oOo

„Dvanácteráku, kámo."

„Co?"

„Pusť mi ruku."

„Och. Promiň. Ou, Merline..."

oOo

„James drží Siriusovu ruku?" zafuní Marlene.

„Ach, proboha, Marlene." Mary ji chlácholí, ale její rty poškubávají a Marlene se hihňá tak neslyšně, jak jen je to přes prsty možné.

To Mary popíchne a brzy se obě nekontrolovatelně chichotají.

„Sakra, jak já tě nenávidím," reptá Mary.

oOo

„Už jsme skoro tam, Lily..."

„A je to tady."

„Budeš v pořádku."

„Já vím."

„Je skoro tady."

„Ona je tak..."

„Ach, nezačínej."

James se zhluboka nadechuje a nenápadně si protřepává ruce.

„V pohodě, Pottere?" ptá se Sirius a poplácá ho po rameni.

„Jo. _Ano_."

„To bys měl."

oOo

Peter Pettigrew dorazil pozdě.

Snaží se proplížit na své rezervované místo, ale je těžké si ho nevšimnout, když byl, jako blízký přítel, přidělen do jedné z předních řad.

Dorcas Loučková, jež si není úplně jistá, co tady dělá, si nemůže pomoci a vyslechne si následující konverzaci.

„Kde jsi byl?" syčí Mary a dokonce i Marlene se naklání, aby se na něj mohla zamračit.

„Promiňte," říká Peter, „musel jsem něco zařídit."

„Myslela jsem, že všechny mise Řádu byly dnes pro hosty zrušeny," opáčí Marlene.

„Och... och. Ne. Ne, já vím. To bylo kvůli matce."

Mary se šklebí. „Dobrá. Připouštím, že tvá matka nemohla vědět..."

Ale Marlene, ačkoliv věc dál nerozebírá, jeho směrem podezíravě krčí obočí. Setká se s pohledem Dorcas, která nečinně naslouchá. Dorcas jí pohled opětuje.

Nikdo nepromluví.

Dorcas za chvíli obrací pozornost zpět k Jamesovi a Lily, kteří působí tak proklatě šťastně, až se cítí jako nějaká narušitelka. _Oni všichni_ jsou jako narušitelé. Jako by nic nebylo reálné.

Tak se rozptýlí tím, že si v duchu poznamená pozdější nutný rozhovor s nejméně oblíbeným Pobertem.

oOo

Sirius se nutí přemýšlet o famfrpálu a profesorce McGonagallové a školních trestech a úspěšných šprýmech a katastrofálních šprýmech a nikdy nerealizovaných šprýmech, aby udržel ty podělané zrádcovské slzy na uzdě při pohledu na své přátele vyměňující si sliby.

Všimne si, že Remus se zevnitř kouše do tváře, aby se mu nesmál, a zaryje mu loket žeber a mručí: „Jdi do prdele, Lupine."

Ale to Remusovi jen ztěžuje snahu nevyprsknout smíchy.

oOo

Během svého projevu svědek podotýká, jak otřesné jejich sliby byly.

Ale také mluví o jiných věcech – o slučitelnosti právě oddaného páru i přes všechny rozdíly mezi nimi, o jejich nezdolnosti v čase, kdy je těžké a nebezpečné udržovat vztahy, o tom jak jsou rozhodně, nepopiratelně stvořeni jeden pro druhého... pronáší řeč o mnoha dalších věcech, dobrých věcech, svým vlastním stylem, který zahrnuje charakteristické nadávky a špetku nevhodných komentářů, kvůli kterým ženich s nevěstou zčervenají.

Ale dostává se k jádru věci.

K jejich podstatě.

A když Sirius tančí s Lily, políbí ho na tvář a řekne mu, jak velký je blbec a že ho má stejně pořád ráda.

„Jasně že máš, Evansová. Jsem zasraně skvělej."

„Teď už Potterová."

Zvrátí oči v sloup. „Postarej se o něj, jo?"

„Víš, že se postarám. Pořád se starám."

Slyší jeho posměšné odfrknutí, ale něžně se na ni usmívá a ještě jednou se s ní zatočí.

oOo

„Tvoje vlasy," hanobí Marlene Jamese, když se k němu připlíží, „jsou nejhorší ve vesmíru."

James se směje. „Já vím," říká a prohrábne si rukou nejhorší vlasy ve vesmíru. „Měl jsem tě poslechnout."

„Ano, to jsi měl."

„Chceš si zatancovat? Sirius nepustí moji ženu."

Marlene se hihňá. „Tvoji ženu," opakuje. Sledují tanec Siriuse a Lily. „Hej, Jamesi."

„Hm?"

„Zase se stupidně křeníš."

„Je to silnější než já."

„Nech toho. Vypadáš jako idiot."

„Ale ona je moje _žena_."

Marlene vzdychne, stoupne si na špičky a pocuchá mu vlasy. „Nepodělej to, Pottere, dobře?"

„Proč bych měl?" ptá se nedůvěřivý James a zdvihne ruce v zoufalé snaze napravit škodu na vlasech.

„Nevím! Prostě... žij šťastně. S Lily. Ženatý. S dětmi. A tak. Nevím. Nepodělej to."

„Jsi na šrot."

„Je to... _perfektní_," říká, najednou překvapivě tiše. „Jako málo jiných věcí. Myslím, právě teď."

„To je," souhlasí po chvíli vážným tónem. Lilyiny vlasy se uvolňují ve velikých kučeravých loknách z komplikovaného uzlu. Její tváře jsou zrůžovělé, oči rozesmáté, hlava zakloněná v neustálém čistém veselí. „To je," říká znovu, hlasitěji. „A slibuju."

Na oplátku pocuchá Marleniny vlasy, než se odebere k Siriusovi ukrást si zpátky svou manželku.

oOo

„Remusi?"

Remus odvrací pohled od vzdalující se postavy Petera, kterého přistihl následovat Dorcas z mýtiny hlouběji do lesa. Periferně vidí, jak je oba pohlcují stíny stromů. „Promiň, cos říkala?"

„Jsi v pohodě?"

Omluvně se na Mary usmívá. „Jo. Promiň."

„Dorcas a Peter?" ptá se Mary a sleduje směr jeho předchozího pohledu. „Jsem si jistá, že jsou na tom dobře."

Stromy Remusovi připadají jako podezíravá, vědoucí stráž, větrem čechrané větve šustí v rytmu hudby, předstírají nevinnost. „Jasně."

Bezcílně se pohupují na tanečním parketu. Pozorují, jak James s úspěchem přebírá Lily od Siriuse a přitahuje si ji při tanci blíže k tělu.

„Myslíš, že budou v pořádku? Že bude všechno v pořádku?" ptá se Mary a on k ní shlíží a vidí její skelné, usmívající se oči zastřené obavami.

„Myslím, že budeme my všichni," ujišťuje ji.

„Vážně?" Stahuje ruku z jeho ramene a spěšně si otírá tvář.

Remus zachytí pohledem Siriuse, který zrovna vtahuje na parket Marlene, jež klopýtá a chechtá se na celé kolo tak silně, až se na něj prakticky sesune. Lily zaklání hlavu a směje se jim – Remus pochybuje, že ji v poslední době viděl tolik se smát nebo takhle zářit – a James jí uhladí pramen vlasů za ucho a políbí ji na čelo.

Remus se na ně mírumilovně usmívá, na spojené ruce a motýlky a korunky z kvítí a světlo v jejich očích.

„Právě teď jsme," říká jí a ví, že mu skutečně věří, protože on tomu věří také.

* * *

_Till kingdom come_ znamená _navždy_; _až do skonání světa_. _Until kingdom come_ pochází z Bible.


End file.
